


Demon Invasion

by Saya444



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: After succeeding in killing the dark mage Zeref, END takes over the Alvarez empire and begins a path of conquest across the world, starting with Fiore. In his wake are the defeated guilds that stood against him, and his demon army partakes in the beautiful women of those guilds as spoils of war. Humanity's days are numbered.





	1. Advent

Demon Invasion

Chapter 1-Advent

Once upon a time, there was a dark mage named Zeref who was cursed with the darkest magic in the world for failing to revive his lost brother. Cursed with immortality and unable to love life at the cost of killing everything around him, Zeref quickly grew tired of his immortal life and sought a way to kill himself. He was unable to do it, but he knew that only an outside force powerful enough can do the job. And so he worked for centuries to create a demon strong enough to surpass his own power, a demon who can grant him his release. He created many demons, some starting out as bestial monstrosities whose only goal was to destroy to the more intelligent humanoid demons loyal to him, but none were strong enough to end his life. For a time, it seemed that Zeref was doomed to walk Earthland until its end of days, unable to see his dead family ever again.

At least, until he reached a breakthrough. Zeref had finally succeeded in creating a demon capable of killing him. A demon of demons he called END. He raised END to maturity, taught him everything he knew, nurtured his immense power, and when everything was said and done, all that was left was to challenge END to a fight to the finish.

It was a harrowing battle that killed thousands of people and caused untold amounts of destruction. Zeref and END were evenly matched…at least until END defeated him using a simple trick to make him let his guard down. END dealt the killing blow on Zeref, whose last words were to thank END before finally dying and passing on.

That was the end of Zeref’s story…but not END’s. With his master dead, END was now the strongest demon in the world and he now had no equal. END took control of the etherious demons Zeref created, along with the means to make more and created an army. He conquered an entire continent and formed the Alvarez Empire, an empire where demons ruled and humans were second class.

END had fulfilled his first purpose, and now he had a new goal…to conquer Earthland.

XXXXXX

The Alvarez Empire was a massive nation formed from the subjugation and merging of various large kingdoms that were overrun by demons and brought under the rule of END, the demon king. END had spent centuries cultivating his forces while repelling any outside attacks. All demons created from END were connected to his power and his strength was their strength. It didn’t take long to combine the power of demons and humans under his command into a single dominating force before declaring war on humanity and launching an invasion of the neighboring kingdoms.

Like a force of nature, they easily conquered the smaller kingdoms first before moving onto the larger nations. Divided, surprised, and physically and magically outmatched many armies were slaughtered without a fight. Some companies fought valiantly, but they too were defeated.

Not all demons were savage beasts. Many were very intelligent and knew how to work around their enemies, either through direct or indirect means. The etherious demons that were led by Mard Greer led the vanguard of the war effort, and against their vast knowledge, in addition to END’s god-like power and intelligence, the human forces were unable to completely match their military might. Temples were sacked, palaces burned, castles torn down, and those who took shelter in churches were horrified by what they saw happen to those outside. The demons let them live to spread the tale and the terror of their deeds. Every army that came to confront the Empire was more and more demoralized each passing day. Not even the combined mage guilds of Fiore could slow their advance.

One month had passed since the invasion began and the Empire was taking a brief respite. With effective control of most of the northern continent and the recent subjugation of Ishgard and Fiore, the demons now had a significant foothold in the continent to launch an assault against the more prepared kingdoms. Until then, the demons would rest and enjoy the spoils of their conquest. That included gold, silver, steel, food, drink and above all others, sex.

XXXXXX

In the streets of the town formerly known as Magnolia Town, demons of all shapes and sizes terrorized the humans they caught during their siege. Men and women were rounded up and forced into camps separated by gender. The men were to be used in labor and military roles to better supply the army, while the women were used as either servants or sex slaves. Anyone who could do magic was immediately indicted into the human army’s mage forces.

Inside the town, the demons were celebrating by turning the formerly normal town into a place of sin and debauchery. Amorous monsters humped and fucked hundreds of screaming human females. Demons on patrol walked passed relentless mating, ignoring how many cunts were plugged and pounded by cocks of varying sizes. These helpless women had been captured during their escape attempt from Magnolia before the army had gotten there, and many others were female mages in the Alvarez human forces. Any girl who looked capable of bearing a child in her belly was mounted and bred by any demon who was in the mood.

Magnolia’s decimation was just the latest in a long line of conquests in the northern area of the continent. The united guild army Fiore had mustered up was pushed back to Magnolia after a series of short battles led to a string of defeats. Sabertooth was the first to fall, along with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. All that was left were the guilds Fairy Tail and Mermaid’s Heel, and they were defeated by END’s personal guard, Tartarus, themselves. In time, END would begin to march on Crocus, and he already sent a force ahead to keep the city from being evacuated.

XXXXXX

Throughout the halls of the Fairy Tail guild, the high ranking demon generals of the Alvarez Empire were enjoying the cream of the crop.

The most beautiful women of the guild were shared among the generals. They got first pick, but other demon knights and champions were given more than their fair share of booty. The entire guild had been turned into one large brothel, and there wasn’t a room or a floor that wasn’t filled with demons mounting and breeding at least one supple female.

Lucy Heartfilia gave a loud cry as the think cock of the minotaur demon sank into her stretched cunt from behind. Her arms and head trapped in a wooden stock, she was left bent over and at the demon’s mercy as it relentlessly pounded her supple ass. She was clad in a short black skirt, torn dark blue thigh-highs and worn boots, the remnants of her outfit that was almost torn off when the demons captured her. Compared to the minotaur, she barely reached its shoulder in height, her fair skin mired with semen and healed cuts from her previous battle.

Her golden hair hung loose and her eyes stared sightlessly forward as her body rocked back and forth in time with the demon’s vicious thrusts. Her hips were held by the monster as he pounded its crotch into her’s, each thrust forward making her soft ass shake, offering an enticing sight for the creature. In the meantime, the monster had his eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of her tight pussy wrapping around his shaft like a glove. Her large breasts hung under her, shaking in tandem with the hard pounding she received.

It had been like this for the past two weeks. Being constantly fucked and cummed into by various horrific monstrosities that wanted to use her as a cum dump. Lucy, like many of her guildmates, had fought valiantly in defense of their home, but as soon as the demons of Tartarus arrived, the battle turned against them. Lucy had no idea what happened to Natsu, Happy and the other men, but she was rounded up with the women and molested by the demon horde, until END gave his permission for them to have their carnal delights.

After spending days as the cocksleeves of the minotaurs she had been fighting in her Taurus Form, Lucy’s resistance slowly wore away. Each hard thrust into her vaginal depths shattered her efforts to refuse their advances and she slowly gave into the fucking. Try as she might to resist these feelings, she couldn’t help but coo in pleasure as the demons took her hard, dominating her luscious frame.

Lucy Heartfilia was a cock sleeve. A sleeve who soon screamed out when an orgasm ran through her body like a wave. Shortly behind her, the minotaur lurched forward, spreading her womb apart to shoot his rich seed to flood the soft walls of her womb. The feeling of the warm sticky liquid alone was enough to completely break her mind in ecstasy as she cried out loudly and arched her back. She felt her flay belly slowly distending from the thick flood of cum pumping into her, and her own juices found a way out first as they splattered from her wet fuck hole down her thighs.

XXXXXX

Erza Scarlet bit her lip to hold back a moan as her cunt was flooded with another deluge of monster cum. Her arms were shackled above her head and her feet chained to the ground, leaving her toned, voluptuous body exposed for the demons to play with as they raped her. She was naked as the day she was born, her body covered in healing cuts and bite marks along her breasts, thighs and neck from the demons that molested her. Her pussy most exposed to the line of orc warriors that put themselves inside of her. Her bright red hair was decorated with the dried semen of the orcs who captured her after their harrowing battle.

“B-Bastards…” She gasped, giving a shuddering breath when another cock penetrated her slit from behind and forced itself deeper into her. She bit her lip as her body swayed back and forth in time with its rough thrusts, her tits bouncing lightly on her chest. Her stretched cunt squeezed the thick shaft thrusting into her, and Erza could feel every bump and ridge on the demon’s cock as it pounded the entrance to her womb. Thankfully, this was one of the more spent orcs that had already shot its cum in other women, so after a few more minutes, she felt it still within her an pump another deluge of thick cum into her womb.

Days ago, this lovely scarlet haired warrior was a proud member of the esteemed Fairy Tail guild. Now she was a cum dumpster to be used by the very demons she used to slay. Her gaping cunt leaked profusely, an open invitation that another orc took, giving Erza an unwanted climax as her mouth widened. Another cock slammed into her mouth and began thrusting at the same time as her pussy was stretched by orcish wood. Eventually, Erza stopped fighting the urges within her mind. She angrily accepted her new fate, slurping and bobbing her head up and down on the shaft of her new master.

XXXXXX

Mirajane Strauss, the legendary “Demon” of Fairy Tail, was a particularly popular woman among the demons, most notably the more powerful ones like the goat headed Baphomets. Her demon-oriented Take Over magic attracted some of the darker demons who held sway over END’s magic division, casting powerful barrier and corruption spells from afar, and thus they had first taste of her.

The former bar maiden of the guild was held down on a large bed as the large, black skinned demon bent down and sucked on her ample tits. Her silver hair was spread under her like a halo as she writhed under the rough gropings of the Baphomet, its clawed hands squeezing her breasts hard enough for them to balloon between its fingers. Its large body was settled between her thighs with its cock rubbing along her wet lips, itching to sink into her depths.

Mirajane, who had struggled long and hard to ignore the lustful feelings assaulting her, was already under the Baphomet’s thrall as it saturated her body with scentless pheromones that increased her body’s libido tenfold. She didn’t even try to struggle anymore as it molested her body. When its grinding against her pussy became too much, she shuddered and screamed, her juices squirting from her soaking wet cunt as she reached her climax.

This was enough for the Baphomet to get started on breeding her. Pulling its hips back, it pressed its cockhead against her juicy lower orifice and pushed forward in one stroke, penetrating her with ease. Mirajane only marginally noticed the pain as it turned into unstoppable want once the shaft had spread her pussy walls apart and breached her womb. Her pretty eyes, once full of kindness and happiness, were dilated and dazed, gazing up sightlessly at the ceiling as the Baphomet began fucking her with hard, rough thrusts.

Mirajane gave no resistance as she let the monster’s massive cock stretch and deform her insides. Her hands gripped the sheets as her mind was flooded with the demonic instinct to breed, slowly being overtaken by her own magic’s power. The Baphomet snorted hot air into her face as it shoved its cock deep into her and sent a flood of cum into the girl’s womb. Mirajane laid there and let the demon fill her. Even as ropes of cum still shot into her, the Baphomet continued it’s fucking of her.

It would not be long before the mere sight of a demon’s cock would get Mirajane’s pussy nice and wet on the spot.

XXXXXX

Lisanna’s breath caught in her throat as the as the large, bony hands of the wendigo gripped her teenage ass and pushed forward, stuffing the rest of its cock into her pussy. A grumble of pleasure rose from the bony chest of the grotesque creature as its cock was embraced by that tight, warm entrance. It buried its face against Lisanna’s throat, its long, slimy tongue slipped forward to lick across the young woman’s flesh. Lisanna whimpered and shivered as she was forced to bounce on the wendigo’s lap, feeling her tight hole loosen around its shaft.

Like her older sister, Lisanna was just as delicious and voluptuous, though not as much as Mirajane. That didn’t stop the demons from fucker her without mercy. This wendigo, a demon that was taller and lanky with a skinny frame that hid deceptively strong muscles, chose her first and didn’t hesitate to get right down to business. It made sure to shove its entire length into Lisanna, all the way down to the hilt.

Without even being given a chance to adjust to the massive girth stuffing her hole, the wendigo took the reins, maintaining a firm grasp on Lisanna’s rear as it bounced her on its lap. The Take Over girl gasped as he slit was drawn up along the cock once more, only to ease right back down and claim every inch within her. Lisanna bit down on her bottom lip, doing her best to ignore the growing sensations in her body.

The wendigo bottomed out with each thrust into her, and Lisanna could already tell that she would probably be ruined for any human man before the night was over. Each full penetration knocked the air from her lungs and made her gasp helplessly, her eyes trying to stare at anything but the wendigo’s ugly face as its tongue slathered her chest and neck in thick slime. She could hear the agonized moans of the other girls throughout the guild…or were those moans of pleasure? She couldn’t really tell anymore with how long it’s been.

The wendigo growled and leaned in once more to take a sweet, slow lick of the girl’s throat. It’s pace increased, pulling Lisanna’s slender body up and sending her crashing right back down onto that rock hard demonic length. Lisanna gasped as she felt it thrust one more time to hilt her pussy, and from there the steady pulsing pressure as it began to flood her entrance with cream. Lisanna gritted her teeth and leaned forward onto the demon as she felt it all rush through her, and the flood of cum sent the girl spiraling into her own climax. The poor girl trembled violently as her pussy clenched around the wendigo’s cock, desperately milking it of every last drop of sticky, white cum.

Lisanna stared blankly at the wall as thick streams of cum leaked down her thighs, and she only offered a slight moan even as she was passed over to another wendigo that wanted her.

XXXXXX

Juvia was bent over a table. She was naked from the waist up, though her long blue skirt with the slit up the side was still on, along with her brown leather boots, but her panties were torn off. Her large breasts were mashed onto the hardwood surface, her firm, white posterior loudly slapping the pelvis of an overweight, green skinned goblin.

She felt the demon’s cock inside her. It was bigger than it looked, bigger than a human’s at least. The goblin, though fat, was fucking her without pause and showed no apparent signs of slowing. The water mage felt every inch of that fat cock pounding into her insides in an attempt to breed her, encouraged by her lovely curves and soft body that the demons just couldn’t get enough of. Despite the fierce thrusts going on behind her, Juvia didn’t bother mustering up a fight, knowing it would be useless.

Juvia’s mind was, in a way, broken, having lost her virginity to some nameless abomination instead of her beloved Grey, whom she had no idea was even still alive at this point, though her heart held on to hope. Still, being used as a cocksleeve for so long without any sign of rescue or hope could wear away at the mind of a girl who wore her heart on her sleeve. She blocked out the noisy grunts of the filthy creature thrusting into her and imagined it was Grey fucking her without pause. It made her slightly more accepting of the goblin’s lustful advances, though only by a small margin.

The pointy nosed goblin gave a noisy grunt and his thrusts increased, its fat belly pressing against her smooth back as it began to hump her with reckless abandon. His hands clamped down around Juvia’s hips so she couldn’t move as he fucked her with all its strength, thrusting in with no rhythm whatsoever and driven by a simple need to breed this human bitch he was lucky enough to snag.

Juvia started to pant and she bit her lip to keep in the moans that bubbled up in her throat as the goblin’s bulged inside of her. Literally expanding within her canal. The demon’s violent thrusts got faster, harder, and deeper. With a wheeze, the goblin came in a torrent of hot seed. It was so hot and thick and its flood so violent that Juvia felt it splash against her walls and fill her completely. Her head shot up, eyes wide and mouth locked open. So much, too much. Juvia could feel her stomach expand under the force of it all.

Her own orgasm came like a typhoon and she almost thought that her body was going to explode in a burst of water. Her tongue fell out as her mind went blank and sperm spurted from her stuffed cunt as more cum was pumped into her. All thoughts of Grey left her mind for the third time that night as the goblin left her cum stuffed body to allow another demon to use her as it saw fit.

XXXXXX

Young girls Wendy and her Exceed friend Carla were also not spared this unholy torment by END. As part of some perverse joke, END’s resident enchantress, Irene, used a powerful spell to permanently trap Carla in her petite human form before tossing both girls over to a bunch of demons that looked like horrific clowns. These clowns had a bit of a bad reputation among their fellow demons for having…perverse interests towards young girls, but tonight, no one cared as they fell upon Wendy and Carla like predators.

Carla panted heavily as she bounced her little body atop the thick cock of the ever grinning clown that sat under her. Forced into a frilly maid dress, her skirt was pushed up to allow access to her soaking wet cunt, which had a fat cock impaling her insides with each thrust downward. She tried to ignore the lustful feelings of arousal building up within her, but it felt so good that she could barely keep her moans from spilling out.

There were twelve clowns in all that split up to share the two girls. Carla barely had time to think when one of them grabbed her and suddenly shoved her down on its cock without warning, though she was fortunate that all the sex in the air had gotten her wet beforehand. The creature was aggressive and direct in how it impaled her on its shaft, seeking to use her tight body to get off for the night. She had no time to get used to the large member pounding the entrance to her womb, and all these sensations of being stuffed and having her pussy spread open was too much for the Exceed turned human.

The sensations throbbed up to their brilliant peak for her as she came first, gasping in surprise at that fact as she lost herself to the shivering heat and pulsing desire of something unexpected and lewd. This left her unprepared for the flood of hot, gooey cum pumping deep into her pussy, as the clown’s cock pulsed and ached with excitement at Carla’s descent into depravity. Her womb was filled up within minutes and even then her stomach expanded as more seed was pumped into her. That led to her having another mind blowing orgasm that left her shivering atop the demon’s lap and unable to much but sit there and let the monster breed her.

“Ah!” Wendy’s scream brought some of Carla’s awareness back and she looked back to see her best friend also getting her fair share of demon cock.

The pig-tailed wind dragon slayer was on all fours, her skirt tugged up to leave her bottom exposed to the clown that was currently thrusting into her from behind. Wendy was fucked doggy style for all to see, and the poor girl was unable to handle the hard pounding the clown gave her. It treated her as if she was a woman who knew what to expect from sex and not a budding girl who often envied the well-endowed chests of her guildmates.

Her body rocked back and forth with each thrust, her small breasts also shaking in time as loud, meaty smacks came from her pert ass each time that large cock slammed into her. She whined and mewled from that uncomfortable pressure of the cock burrowing deep into her tight pussy and reaching deeper than it should. Her arms wobbled from the hard fucking, struggling to hold her up as the clown’s thrusts nearly knocked her onto her face, but it was only a matter of time.

The grinning face of the demon behind her gave a deep grunt and slammed forward with a single, powerful thrust that buried itself to the hilt inside her one last time. Wendy let out hot cries of startled, sudden pleasure as the cock erupted and pumped hot globs of molten seed, filling her up and leaving her a shivering wreck, helpless against the sensations that so powerfully held her now.

Despite their recent creampies, Wendy and Carla were only getting started as their shivering, fuck drunk bodies were passed onto the other clowns that made use of their bodies. There would be no rest for these two.

XXXXXX

Soft, heaving breaths left Bisca’s red lips as she was claimed from behind. Her hands, used to handling guns and rifles of all kinds, clenched on the table in front of her as she was bent over it, with a large, hulking cyclops pounding into her. Every now and again a wave of pleasure rolled through her that was so strong that it forced her to freeze up, forgetting to breathe for a moment before her mind focused on the cock splitting her cunt open again.

Like the rest of the guild hall, the place was filled with the noise of flesh slapping against flesh and the moans and grunts of demons and women as they fucked around the hall. Bisca was among these women being taken as spoils of war, snagged up almost immediately for her mature, milf body. The cyclops fucking her had already fucked a number of young mothers in Magnolia, and she was just the latest in its long line of conquests.

The beautiful green haired mother’s cheeks were red and her breathing was ragged as she was claimed. She could do little else than stand there and take it, too enthralled with the thick length that sank up to the hilt within her cunt with each heavy, firm stroke. Her large tits bounced on her chest and the table creaked beneath her weight, but did not break. The cyclops grinned down at her while gazing upon her silky smooth skin with its large red eye. Its massive hands nearly encircled her waist as its large hips flared forward and crashed into her from behind in several hard, firm strikes, each one sending a slapping noise through the hall and forcing the woman to make sharp cries of unwanted pleasure that she desperately tried to muffle against her cowboy hat. Her eyes were closed tight as the two continued to roll back and forth into each other.

Bisca hissed through her teeth and braced herself against the table a little tighter. Her emerald hair hung over her face as she clenched her teeth as she reached her climax. She finished her ascension into depravity with a howl of ecstasy, reaching the most powerful climax of her life. The pleasure burned through her, and Bisca’s sore arms started to shake from the hard orgasm. Her cunt squeezed around the cyclops’ dick and that brought the monster to its own climax.

The cyclops came inside her, and her head spun around as a massive flood of cum pumped into her pussy. Her womb filled up and her indecent cries of ecstasy spilled out louder. Her arms gave out and she fell onto the table, her breasts squishing under her body as the cyclops creampied her. As her womb started to inflate slightly from the huge gushes of semen filling her up, she wondered if Asuka was going to have a little one eyed brother from this union.

XXXXXX

Cana gritted her teeth as she held tightly onto the barrel she was bent over as her ass was being used and abused thoroughly by a short but well-endowed demon. The little creature took great delight in pounding forward and fucking Cana’s tight ass as hard as it could, even if it wasn’t so tight anymore thanks to the ravaging it received from others of its kind.

Though she could feel every inch of that cock pushing right up her second hole, Cana was mostly drunk and delirious from whatever demonic alcohol that the little bastard forced her to drink before they started raping her. The world was a haze of colors and sounds, and her body was also made twice as sensitive, which made getting fucked in the ass a hit and miss for her. The demon fucking her toned ass nonstop didn’t really care about her state of mind. It just wanted to cum into her rectum and add another load to the already stretched hole.

Cana was so tired and worn down, and she knew even in her drunken state that there was no end in sight as the little imp kept up the pace on her sore, aching ass. There was already so much cum pumped into the tight and weary hole by the other imps that each of the demon’s thrusts actually loosened up cum from within her, making it leak out of her ass hole as it was filled to the brim. And soon another load was about to join the flood within her innards.

The demon’s thrusts sped up, making Cana’s voluptuous flesh jiggled and shake from the rough impacts against her ass. It gritted its sharp teeth and thrust into her one final time, pulling her ass into its pelvis so that it bottomed out within her. Its cock erupted inside the alcoholic. Rope after rope of thick, demon cum flooded her ass, several days worth of semen built up into a single release that felt like a liquid avalanche. Cana gasped and her head fell forward, her dark curtain of brown hair hiding her agehao expression as her bod shook from the stuffing of her intestines.

The imp bucked its hips wildly, trying to drive itself deeper. Eventually, once it stopped cumming, it abruptly pulled its cock out and hopped off the drunk mage. Cana barely regained consciousness when another imp jumped behind her and pointed its cock at her soaked pussy lips, pressing its large head against her folds. She whined and braced herself for another sensation of her other hole being defiled in full view of her fellow mages.

XXXXXX

Levy stared wide-eyed forward, her arms spread out over the bar counter and the short skirt of her orange dress lifted over her perky ass as a tall, lanky demon with only a brain composing its head thrusted hard into her pussy. The demon hilted itself with each push that shook her to her very core, left her shivering and writhing, slowly losing her mind to the unholy pleasure she was suffering from. Ever since this demon had grabbed hold of her she found it hard to think or resist, nearly catatonic as it fucked her hard and fast without pause.

She had no idea that the brain demon was using a form of mind magic to make her more docile and accepting to its advances. Subtle waves of magic affected her brain waves, making her unable to think about anything other than the thick cock pounding into her or the thick musky scent of sex that filled the entire guild. The eye stalks that extended from its massive brain had their attention on Levy, taking in the sight of her arms swaying, nails digging into her palms, spine arching, her soles lifting until she was only on her toes. It was a sight many of her admirers would’ve killed to see.

‘I can’t handle this.’ Levy thought, eyes hazing over, gently lidding as she held tightly onto the table for balance. The thrusts were getting even harder and she feared she’d be shoved right over the table by the pounding she was receiving. The demon behind her was fucking her hard and raw, its fingers digging deep into her sides and its hips crashing down hard each time to the point that it was making her ass sore.

Levy found herself howling and cursing as she lost herself in the shuddering waves of sensation that came with each slam forward, each throb of its turgid cock inside of her clenching pussy. She didn’t even notice she was crying for more, all the while the demon continued rutting desperately into its prey in the knowledge that she was now converted to its influence.

When her orgasm came, her eyes weren’t looking anywhere but the ceiling, rolling up as she shuddered and twitched before letting out a mighty scream of satisfaction. Her oozing pussy leaked even harder as her orgasm tore through her, leaving her shuddering frantically. So intense that she could feel it in her knees as they went weak just in time for the demon to fill her up with all of the molten seed she could have asked for flooding her pussy.

“So good…” Levy moaned and rolled her hips to get more of that lovely seed into her womb. Her mind was completely rewired to accept whatever the demons made her do and take it with a smile.

XXXXXX

Like her fellow guild members, Evergreen was also subjected to the same sexual torture as everyone else. Whereas most of the other girls were getting their cunts impaled on cocks of varying sizes, one repulsive looking demon, an imp who was no taller than her waist, fancied her tits instead and chose to have her give him a nice, long tit job right there in the middle of the guild hall.

She sat on her knees, hands cupping her tits and squeezing them together as a smelly demon that looked like a large anthromorphic mushroom covered in a light coating of slime. It had no eyes or mouth, but the mushroom demon clearly knew pleasure as it thrust its hips forward and buried its green penis between her creamy white breasts. Evergreen held her breath as its smelly shaft thrust between her delicious breasts, its green flesh looking so much different compared to her flawless skin. The mushroom demon, being as sensitive as it was, didn’t take long to reach its first climax.

Its cock erupted, sending green semen splattering between Evergreen’s tits and sprayed streaks of gooey jizz all over her fleshy globes. The smell was horrendous and Evergreen made a grunt of displeasure as she was forced to sit there and endure its foul smelling jizz befouling her chest.

Even with her tits coated in cum already, the demon continued pumping its penis up and down through the valley of her breasts. The creature reached down and squeezed her tits itself, and pumped its hips faster and faster. The lubrication provided by its own seed made thrusting between her melons easier now.

After another minute, the demon orgasmed again, this time squeezing her tits hard and squirting even more of its green jizz across her perfect set of breasts. Thick streams of cum lined her tits and shoulders, and soon Evergreen’s chest was now literally dripping with globs of cum, coated from top to bottom.

Evergreen growled as her wonderful bosom was defiled so blatantly, and even her guild symbol was covered in demon cum, as if to insult her proud title as Fairy Queen. Alas, there was little she could do, as the mushroom demon pushed her onto her back and spread her legs to get between them. To this foul creature, she was little more than a nice, tight cocksleeve waiting to be fucked and bred.

XXXXXX

Laki took a deep breath to try to keep herself calm as she was pressed against the wall at the far end of the guild hall, her black top torn in half to allow the fat demon to taste her large breasts. The creature was only four feet tall, the perfect height because its face was directly at level with the girl’s bulging breasts. It had its head between her tits licking and sucking frantically, its pleasured grunts muffled by her cleavage.

The wood make mage looked around the hall, seeing the other girls being raped in similarly depraved ways by demons of various shapes and forms. It was a depressing sight to see so many women who made names for themselves within Fairy Tail being treated like whores for these foul creatures who were conquering their land. Though she hoped that the other guilds would have time to defeat the demon army, a more cynical part of her knew that it was in vain, and that this was what awaited the women of the other guilds who’d lose to END.

She tried to ignore the ravenous attentions the demon gave her chest and winced when it took one of her nipples into its mouth and began nursing on it. The little grey skinned creature sucked hard and she felt its slobber dripping down her ample bosom. The demon was so excited to be sucking on Laki’s large tits that its cock exploded as it nursed her. Yellowish demon cum splattered all over her thighs and black skirt and Laki groaned in disgust as it messed her only remaining article of clothing.

Not that she had to worry about that much longer, as just minutes later the demon had her pressed up against the wall, thrusting savagely into her pussy with her legs wrapped around its waist on reflex. Laki couldn’t hold in her cries as its thrusts got harder each minute. Her hands, held up against the wall beside her, clenched furiously as she was given a fast, hard fucking that proved more intense than she was prepared for. The little demon’s cock was bigger than she anticipated and this error led to her downfall.

Minutes passed and Laki’s jaw went slack as her eyes slid shut and little whines started to bubble up from her throat. Her legs grew tighter around its hips as she unintentionally gave into it. Her resilience was no match to its hard fucking and she slowly gave in to the pleasure her body was unused to feeling. The balls of her ankles dug into its back and the frantic motions of the demon against her body, taking the girthy member deep into her divinely tight cunt, left the demon reaching its climax.

Looking up at her blushing face with its beady little red eyes, the demon gave her a toothy grin as it fucked her raw. Laki couldn’t take it any longer and she began to howl in pleasure as her sense and mind slipped away from her. Her body shuddered and went limp, and her face went completely slack, drool leaking out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back and the hard, fast orgasm brought down upon her sent her into maddened bliss. This experience was only made better by the demon’s cock firing off a hot load into her, serving only to further break Laki and bend her to its will.

Once it stopped cumming, it withdrew its cock from her sloppy hole, letting her slide down the wall onto the floor. When it pressed its smelly, cum stained cock into her cheek, Laki simply smiled dazed and opened her mouth to accept her reward.

XXXXXX

The plump Kinana whimpered as the horse-headed demon hooked an arm under one of her legs to expose her deliciously wet pussy and press its cock into her slit. That whimper turned into a loud moan as it thrust its cock into her as forcefully as possible. She clasped a hand over her mouth to desperately stifle her own voice through her fingers, but it mattered little to the demon fucking her up against the wall.

As most of the demons had chased after the more voluptuous girls, Kinana was left mostly unmolested, though that wasn’t for long as the centaur zeroed in on her and dragged her into the corner. She didn’t try to resist, knowing that resistance was futile. All she could do was stand there and take it as it used her as a sex toy to sate its lustful urges.

Kinana blushed and moaned with each thrust into her. She was a virgin before all this madness and having her virginity taken away by some atrocious demon repulsed her…but also aroused her on some level. Sure she didn’t accept her rape right away, but over time her body’s feeling began to betray her. Her willingness was not the horse demon’s concern as it fucked her up against the wall as hard as it could and there wasn’t a single ounce of mercy in its thrusting, nor was there a moment when it slowed down to let Kinana catch her breath and calm herself.

For a single moment, the demon slowed down and Kinana allowed herself to feel a bit of relief. Then it pulled out of her cunt altogether and Kinana only had an instant to feel the loss before the creature spun her around and pressed her face first into the wall. Her eyes widened when it thrust back inside her, this time from behind. Its pace was no slower than the last time, if anything, it was fucking her even faster, speeding up its thrusts. Its member hilted inside of Kinana with each thrust, reaching the deepest pasts of the poor young woman even as she tried to keep control.

Kinana heard the loud fleshy smack of its hips against her large ass, and felt its cock pounding against her womb every time it hilted inside her. It felt so good, and she couldn’t keep the noise from her mouth. Moaning, groaning, whining for more. It was all so depraved, but that made it all the more arousing and blissful. The demon seemed to think this too, as it finally reached its limits.

For the umpteenth time, Kinana’s eyes widened as she felt the demon thrust deep inside her cunt, and then a moment later, released white hot seed into her insides, filling her up with cum. Kinana couldn’t keep the pleasured scream at all stifled as she reached her own orgasm at the same moment. Her entire body shook and her pussy clenched down, milking every last drop of seed from the massively hung beast.

Kinana felt its cock slide from her stuffed pussy, but she knew it wasn’t over. This was just the beginning for her, and she welcomed it with open arms.

XXXXXX

Mavis

As for the founder of Fairy Tail herself, END had the pleasure of taking this girl himself before handing her off to his demon horde. He stood on the second floor of the guild, holding Mavis bent over the railing while he impaled her on his cock with deep thrusts that made her scream.

Mavis gasped for air, gripping at the wood with both hands as her legs shook. Tears welled at the corner of her eyes as END circled his hips slowly to relish the tight friction of her tight body. His cock was so deep within her that she could feel the head of it pressing against her womb.

“What a good day this has been.” END grinned, running his hands along her small body.

END’s hips drew back and then thrust forward, shallowly at first, but further each time. Mavis felt pain from being stretched and filled, but she also felt a heat building between her legs. She bit her lip until it bled, but ultimately it was difficult to stave off that pleasure growing within her.

Her face pressed against the railing and the demon king growled, pleased with her growing compliance as his thrusts came harder and faster. Mavis may still be defiant now, but he knew that a couple of nights with his cock will break her. That pressure in her loins became too great to ignore and it flooded through her body in a wave of pleasure as she came for the first time in her life. Her pussy spasmed around the cock buried inside it, as though she were trying to draw him in deeper. As she shuddered on the furs, toes curling, Mavis felt the shaft of END’s pumping cock swell, and with a triumphant roar, the demon king buried himself as deeply as he could inside her and came.

Each pulse of hot seed felt like the flow of a spring, and Mavis cries out from the force of it. There seemed to be no end. END’s cock was large and he fit inside her so tightly that most of the cum was forced upwards into her womb, but she could also feel it leaking from her body, dripping down her trembling thighs and onto the floor. It seemed it would never end, and that the demon would fill her until she burst from it, but after a minute, the torrent slowed to a trickle, and he slid free from her body.

Without his hands, Mavis collapsed onto her knees, cum bursting from her stretched cunt like a waterfall and forming thick, white puddle between her thighs. END grinned and licked his lips.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. Your girls were just made to be bred. Good to know your guild is known for something other than magic.” He laughed and slapped his wet cock against her cheeks, her glare making him laugh even louder.

Honestly, END believed that at the most, Fairy Tail was going to be the only challenging enemy he would face in his conquest of this world. Its mages were powerful, from that loud ass fire dragon slayer to that old guild master, driven by a strong bond that he could only equate with the bond he shared with his creator. Still, being trained to kill an immortal made them a little threat compared to the rest of the continent that stood before him. With the kingdom’s strongest guild now under his control, taking care of the rest of Fiore will be all too easy.

END’s dream of creating his perfect world was within his grasp and he had no plans of letting anything stand in his way.

 


	2. Downfall

Chapter 2-Downfall

The demon king END sat on his infernal throne of darkness looking over his vast army as they marched through the countryside. His mobile fortress, a grand creation born of a fusion of magic and technology, loomed over the landscape like a mountain yet moved with swiftness that betrayed its true capabilities.

Having just finished up pillaging and raping the entirety of Magnolia Town. Having heard of the town’s resident guild, Fairy Tail, and all the powerful mages they had, he attacked that town first to eliminate a possible threat. Zeref spoke highly of the immortal Mavis Vermillion, so he was curious at how powerful they were.

He came, he saw, and he wasn’t impressed.

Their mages may have been strong by human standards, but to someone who spent most of his life training to kill Zeref, they were nothing to him. He swiftly decimated the male mages and dumped them into prison camps under heavy guard (he wasn’t taking any chances with their Nakama bullshit. From what he heard, that worked way too many times for his comfort) for the female demons to use and abuse, and had the beautiful female mages given to the high ranking male demons who raped them without mercy. He himself had the pleasure of taking Mavis herself in front of her entire guild and now had the girl chained to his bed in his quarters. It was a good way to show off his power.

“My Lord.”

END smiled down at one of his generals, the demon Kyoka, who sauntered up to him with that lovely smile on her red lips. His eyes ran along her voluptuous body without shame and she smiled at his visible lust for her, her eyes gravitating to the growing erection in his pants. Still, she was here on business first. Pleasure could come later.

“My lord, our forces have successfully breached the city of Crocus. The soldiers are already taking care of the magic knights and remaining guilds defending the city, and Irene is making her way toward the castle to isolate it.” Kyoka reported. “It’s only a matter of time before the entire capital falls.”

“Very good, Kyoka.” END smiled. “And I believe the guilds that you’ve encountered have been routed?”

“My troops are already partaking in the women captured after the battle, my lord.” Kyoka smirked. “They were a bit of a handful to fight, but intervention on myself and Sayla’s part has defeated them entirely.”

END stood from his throne and walked down the steps towards Kyoka. Her breathing increased and her body heated up when he got close to her, and she gave a sharp gasp when his large hand reached out to grope her breasts. END smirked down at her as she panted from his molestation and pressed more of her chest into his hand, seeking to feel more of his wonderful touch.

The invasion of the kingdom of Fiore was a complete success. His army defeated the kingdom’s top mage guilds, enslaved its men and raped its women, and allowed him to forge a path of chaos all the way to its very capital, Crocus. Of course, even without the aid of their guilds, the royal army was still pretty formidable, and getting into the city would be difficult. Good thing he still had his generals to call upon. Even now, Irene, leader of his Seven Sins, were infiltrating the capital to destabilize the city from within and capture the king and his daughter. Victory was at hand.

And while his army lay siege to Crocus, the demons he left behind in Magnolia and the other towns in their wake had their own fun with the captured female mages of the guilds defeated and brought under their mighty lord’s heel.

XXXXXX

Ultear struggled to handle the demon cock being shoved into her mouth, bent over the muscular demon’s body as she was forced to suck on its hard shaft. Her clothes were tatters on her curvaceous body as she was almost naked as the day she was born and exposed to the horny demons looking to fuck her. She bobbed her head up and down on its cock, wincing as it hit the back of her throat, but still going so that nothing else will be done to her.

She was among the vanguard of the guild alliance protecting the outer territories surrounding Crocus from the demon armada. Together with Meredy and Jellal they aided the guilds in fighting off the demons, and for a while they were mustering up a decent fight against the monsters. At least until the demon generals Kyoka and Sayla entered the battle with their own regiments and completely decimated the alliance. Ultear was separated from Meredy in the chaos, but she herself was defeated by the abnormal power of Kyoka, who was empowered by END’s very own magic. Once the guilds were routed, she was passed onto one of the higher ranking demons to be used for the rest of the night, not knowing if Meredy and Jellal were alright.

As Ultear’s lips stretched wide around the cock in her mouth, she felt two muscular hands grip her shapely bubble but. She jumped, and those hands, belonging to another demon, gripped and squeezed her ass cheeks, groping and slapping her ass without abandon. She tried to ignore it and continue sucking, but that went out the door when she felt the tip of its cock press against her slit, half a second before the rest of its demonic member slammed home into her dripping wet, but wholly unexpecting cunt.

Ultear’s eyes went wide and she squealed around the first demon’s cock as the second demon set a rather brutal and rough pace. It fucked her without consideration for herself, but she felt little pain as her body rocked back and forth between the two monsters. As the second demon fucked her from behind, laying a fresh slap across her bouncing, jiggling buttocks every once in a while, while the first demon forced her further and further down it’s equally impressive shaft.

There’s no mercy in it, as her hands dig into the ground under her and her lips finally reach the base of the cock she’s sucking, the entire length buried in her tight, convulsing throat. She slobbered all over the demon’s nuts, even as her eyes rolled back in her head. Yet, despite the rough treatment of her, the pleasure that also grew within her was overwhelming. Ultear realized this when she finally reached her peak and hit her first orgasm. Her inner walls tightened and squeezed rhythmically around the second demon’s length, and it groaned, still burying its entire length in her cunt with each and every thrust.

With a grunt, the first demon suddenly tightened its grip on her hair for a moment, and then it began to cum. She wasn’t ready for it, and with its cock buried in her throat, she made quite a mess as its seed came back up and exploded out of her nostrils and the sides of her mouth. At the same time, the demon fucking her from behind also hits its own climax and fills her womb with its seed.

They both slide out of her, letting her fall onto her side panting with cum leaking from her mouth and cunt. She swallowed the cum in her mouth and dutifully got to work on serving the second demon with her mouth while thrusting her used pussy towards the first demon so it can have its way with her.

This is her new life now. There was no hope for humanity now that the demons were here. All that was left for her was a life full of sex and madness.

XXXXXX

Meredy screamed as the fat demon behind her slammed its hips forward, stealing her virginity with all the finesse of a freight train. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the gas inflated monster huffed and started to ease its hips back and forth, bucking her like a dog would a bitch. She felt every vein, every pulse of its throbbing member inside her, scrapping against her insides and beating against her cervix. Meredy cried and screamed for help, but it did her no good. The entire town was in the throes of chaos, with women being raped on the spot similarly like her and in no position to help.

Her stomach churned as she felt her rapist’s cock hammer her with impunity. Her womanhood instantly squeezed her rapist, as if trying to milk it. She could feel her pussy get slicker as it picked up speed, its cock making nasty sloshing sounds against her increasingly drenched cunt. Meredy could hear every wet, slopping, thrashing thrust, as if it was her own little prison. For all of it, her body trembled in unwanted pleasure. Meredy knew deep down that if she relished, enjoyed any part of this, there would be no going back.

The demon groaned as it slammed its cock so far up her pussy that Meredy thought it might have lodged itself into her gut. She wailed feeling its cock bloat in her womb as a sizzling hot sensation filled her. Her lips trembled as she realize that her body craved this…she had no power anymore to resist this torture.

As she panted from her first bout of sex, another demon whose face she couldn’t see stepped in front of her and shoved its massive cock in her mouth. A thick, heady musk filled her nostrils-the scent of a dick that’s already tainted with the fluids of other women. It lulled her sense and made her eyes roll into the back of her head as her mouth complied with whatever nasty desire it wanted. A clawed hand slowly stroked her head as it started to slowly pump its thick, veiny shaft in and out of her mouth. Meredy’s tongue acted as some sort of lewd welcome back, stroking and caressing the underside of the cock.

Another demon-or maybe it was the same one-grabbed her hips and thrust as deeply as it could, its cock beat against her cervix until the cockhead smashed against it so hard that its dick based into her womb. Thankfully, this didn’t last too long as Meredy felt a hot explosion fill her womb, a constant stream of bubbling hot spunk filling her and discharging out of her already stuffed cunt, spilling down her thighs. At the same time, the cock lodged in her throat also released its discharge of hot cum, cascading down and filling her belly with contented warmth.

Meredy’s eyes rolled back as she nearly passed out from her orgasm. The demons weren’t done with her yet, but it seemed that her sanity had other ideas.

XXXXXX

Kagura grit her teeth and gripped the edge of the filthy mattress as her body was rocked forward again. She felt the demon, a large, bulky oni, bottom out, her cunt stretching to accommodate the bulbous head and thick, rock hard length of its shaft. She barely managed a quick gasp of air before it had pulled back and slammed into her once more, causing her to grunt loudly. She lost her handhold, spilling forward, her plump breasts squishing under her weight as she involuntarily moaned through another body shaking shove from the brute behind her.

The oni’s heavy calloused hands gripped her torn white skirt and what was left of her black tights to use as handles to yank her back, forcefully impaling the struggling swordswoman once again on its massive cock. A stifled squeak escaped her lips as her pussy met and gripped the base of its length.

Kagura pushed herself back to all fours and her head shook back and forth in time to its thrusting, grunting in her throat with each pump. She could feel its sweaty belly banging against her ass with each powerful thrust below her, its large hairy balls swung forward, smacking against her engorged clit as it continued her aggressive fucking.

As the demon continued to pump away at her tight hole from behind, Kagura could hear the screams of Arana and Risely in the other room also being raped. The last time she saw them, Arana was forced to give one demon a tit job while another fucked her on the floor, and Risely’s plump body was gang banged in both her wholes while forced to suck on another cock while jerking off two more with her hands. And that was before her magic wore off. Kagura had no idea where Milianna was, and Beth hadn’t been seen since they were captured.

The oni continued to slam her back and forth, rutting into her as hard as it could. It watched her ass bounce and shake with every thrust. Her fair skin had become flushed, turning red as it worked its meaty shaft over and over in her tight hole. A sheen of sweat was already quickly building on her sin, giving her a wonderful glow in the dim lamp light that made it want to fuck her even harder.

Kagura panted uncontrollably as the oni’s thrusts increased in pace before she felt the oni finally tense up and its fingers dig painfully into her small waist as it crammed itself as far as it could possibly go into her pulsating pussy. Kagura winced as the oni roared in ecstasy, its balls emptying its seed into her. Her muscles instinctively clamped down, her cunt squeezed and undulated, milking its shaft of the warm deposit of slime pumping into her tender pussy.

The demon fell forward onto her, and Kagura let out a weak moan of protest as it wrapped a strong arm around her waist, still pumping its hips with small, but powerful, thrusts. Its other hand gripped her left breasts, kneading it with fat, calloused fingers. The oni she once fought and killed had taken a great liking to Kagura and she wasn’t even close to being halfway done with the monsters that wanted a go with her.

XXXXXX

Milianna mewled and whined as the cat demon’s cock pushed into her wet and needy folds. It felt big and hot, too hot for any living creature to be. Her arms were pinned to the ground as the large furry beast penetrated her up to the hilt in one swift stroke.

She never got a chance to get used to the hot sensations as the cat demon started moving inside of her. Its lust inflamed by her raw pussy, which stimulated its nerves directly, the demon hissed in her face and started rutting her harder and harder, making her squeal in the process. Her stocking-clad legs instinctively wrapped around the creature’s waist as it rocked its large body against hers to achieve the deepest possible penetration.

With every thrust inside her tight snatch, its cockhead collided with her cervix, sending electric pulses of lust through both their bodies. She felt the squishy entrance to her womb give in more and more, until with one final stroke, her cervix finally yielded, allowing the massive shaft inside her innermost chamber-her greedy womb! Milianna’s back arched and she screamed loudly in a feline manner, her tongue sliding out limply as her body was completely assaulted.

‘It’s so deep! I can’t…I can’t…’ Her mind went blank as the demon’s cock swelled up and shot its first burst of virile seed from its engorged cockhead. The hot ejaculate left its body with such force that the first glob of cum hit the back wall of her womb, making her moan in ecstasy.

Milianna experienced her own earth shattering orgasm, her eyes going blank and her toes curling in her boots as she screamed. Her shaking legs pulled the demon even deeper inside of her, her greedy cervix clamping down on its cock to eagerly milk it for every single drop of molten seed. It was an ironic fate for the young woman, raped and bred by a demon that shared the same features as the feline animals she loved so much.

XXXXXX

The beautiful Jenny Realright, former star model of Fiore, was forced to dance in a skimp bikini that could barely stay on her body as she danced atop the wooden table like a common stripper. Her reputation as a famous model was known even to the demons, who wanted her to flaunt that beauty in the basest way possible before raping her. Her face bright red and her skin sporting a silky sheen of sweat, Jenny moved her tight ass to the god awful music that was being done by a group of goblins.

She made sure to keep moving, especially when getting close to the end of her makeshift stage and the groping hands of the reptilian demon soldiers. Whenever a hand came close to her chest or hips, she managed to just twist out of the way, while making it look like a dance move. The music picked up as Jenny moved faster, thrusting her hips back and forth lewdly or shaking them back and forth, all while moving fluidly.

As the music sped up, Jenny was so focused on her performance that she didn’t notice the scaly hands reaching for her until they wrapped around her slender body and pulled her off the table. She screamed as they threw her onto another table and two demons grabbed her legs she couldn’t wiggle away. A third demon got between her legs and tore away her golden thong, gripping her thighs with huge, clawed hands and pressed its cockhead against her tight lips.

Jenny gasped as the lizard demon started to pound itself into her cut hard enough to force a small jet of feminine juices out of it. A mini-orgasm shot through her the second it entered her thirsty sex, causing her to moan like the whore she was made to be, though she tried to stifle it. The demon started ramming into her in earnest, the sound of flesh against flesh rising above the constant cheers of the bystanders. She clawed against the table under her as the fight was fucked out of her by the cock filling her to the brim with every stroke.

Jenny’s whole body heaved as the demon plowed her pussy with far more force than a delicate woman like herself could handle. Had her legs not been pressed against her chest, her tits would’ve been bouncing like crazy. She begged them to stop, but her words came out slurred as her tongue hung out of her mouth. Any thoughts of resistance were driven out of her mind by the giant lizard’s fast fucks. Jenny suddenly cried out as she started squirting around the demon’s member, her flower never standing a chance against such speed and power. Digging her fingernails into the wood, she made a mess of her crotch as she came without restraint.

Seconds later, a hot blast of cum filled her right away, followed by another and another. Her walls were absolutely coated, and it felt like there was no room for anymore seen. Yet, it’s cum somehow makes room for itself, causing her belly to slightly distend. Jenny grit her teeth for a few seconds before settling into the strange feeling of fullness. At that moment, she relaxed and let the demon cum into her some more, knowing that it was pointless to try anymore because of how thoroughly she’s lost.

XXXXXX

It’s for Sherria, it’s for Sherria. Sherry chanted this mantra in her head as she slowly pushed her way down on the diamond hard cock below her, wincing at its size as she sank down as far as she could go before being forced to stop and pull back up. The faceless demon that was probably about as humanoid a demon can get without END’s power stared sightlessly up at her as she began to bounce on its shaft.

Unlike the other girls, Sherry had dutifully offered herself up in exchange for making sure that her little sister remained untouched. Apologizing to her fiancé for the sin she was committing, she allowed the no-face demon to lead her away to a secluded part of town so she could make due on her promise. She supposed she was lucky that it wasn’t some misshapen abomination, lest the process would be more difficult than she could handle.

She rode its cock at her own pace until she gained some more confidence, then she rocked with a steadier, quicker pace, pushing down deep with each bounce, her breasts heaving more rapidly as she let herself get carried away. Her hands settled on its muscular chest for balance and began to really ride its cock, pushing as fast as she could atop its big dick and really getting fucked. Something inexplicable took over, and she just let it take control, thinking it was her drive to get this done to save her sister.

The demon under also sensed her eagerness and tightened its grip on her hips to slam her down onto its cock as they fucked faster. Sherry rode the demon with all the speed she felt confident enough to show, starting to lose herself to the excitement. Her head fell back and her pink ponytail bounced in time with her breasts as she rode high on these strange, wonderful feelings.

Sherry was completely focused on obtaining her high, not expecting for the throbbing cock inside her tight inner walls to have reached its own limit…until it did. She threw her head back as she drove right over the edge and experienced her own blissful release as she came hard, letting out needy cries and excited moans as she lost herself. There was nothing she wanted more than this, and the pleasure that came with it was so powerful she was ready to lose herself completely.

The demon held nothing back as it thrust up inside her while also pulling down hard on her hips to slam her down, burying its cock to the hilt inside of Sherry as it left itself go. Cum pumped deep into Sherry as her spasming inner walls begged and milked its cock, the hot load making her whine even louder as she writhed atop it a blissed out mess, surrendering utterly to the pleasures she felt.

Sherry was glad to have done her part to keep herself sister safe, and was not so guilty in wanting to keep doing it for both their safeties, though her part was more selfish. At least Sherria wouldn’t see her big sister become a slave to demon cock.

XXXXXX

If Sherry could see her sister now, she wouldn’t be as happy as she was after having sex with a demon. Though Sherry gave herself up to preserve her sister’s purity, she underestimated the untrustworthiness of the infernal creatures. The minute Sherry was led away from the town square, Sherria was left to the mercy of the demons, who quickly bent her on all fours to allow one of their number to push forward and pump into the girl. She was so tight that the demon had to slowly work its cock into her inch by inch, each thrust easing a little more into her slick and hot pussy.

All it took was a single, harsh thrust to bury itself the rest of the way in, making Sherria yell in delight as she felt the incredible fullness that followed. She was completely new to the pleasures of sex in general, and having her first time snatched away by a demon with no facial features made the experience even more surreal.

The thrusts started quick and hard, promising not only to get quicker and harder in the process as the demon began to pound into Sherria and show off what it could really do. It showed her hot twat no mercy as its hands groped and kneaded her soft ass, making sure every thrust forward was a good one, a deep one. It used all its strength to make sure its hips slammed against her backside, its balls swinging forward to smack against her thigh, and the cock pushed into her so deep that Sherria wondered how much space was really left if the demon wasn’t already bottoming out.

Sherria didn’t even notice that she was actually slamming her backside against its lap feverishly, bucking in anticipation and excitement that made the throbbing heat inside her spin out of control. She was gone, ready to lose herself, and lose herself she did as she fucked herself back against the demon’s massive prick. With eager moans she gave in, and as the demon slammed balls deep into her one last time, it dragged her down past the point of no return.

Her orgasm was only enhanced by the sudden flood of gooey, creamy spunk that filled her up and gave her something to enjoy thoroughly. Sherria moaned and writhed on the ground, her large, child-like eyes gazing up at the burly demon that stepped in front of her to shove its cock in her face. She smiled in dazed pleasure and opened her mouth to invite its member in. Like her sister, there was no hope for Sherria now.

XXXXXX

Flare stared at herself in the mirror as her vibrant red hair instinctively wrapped around the large, muscular form of the incubus behind her as it bunched up her red dress around her waist and tore off her red panties before pushing its cock against her folds and slowly sank into her. Her expression was flushed and dazed, as if she were in a dream and not currently being raped by a demon. A little magic from the incubus to make her docile and accepting without consent on her part.

Incubi weren’t as violent with their female prey as other demons were, preferring to use magic to essentially sedate them before going through with their sexual advances. Flare was just at the wrong place in the right time as the incubus snatched her away and dragged her into a vacated house, where it proceeded to molest and rape her to it’s heart’s content. The former dark mage stood no chance against its powerful magic, only managing to unweave her hair before her mind succumbed to its sensual spell.

The incubus groaned as it pushed deep into her tight, soft pussy, shoving its hips forward to get more of that lovely heat only a woman could give. It fed more of its cock into her with each push, getting down to the base within seconds and hammering away at her slick, tight pussy with all the inhuman ferocity it could muster.

Flare’s breath left her lips in hot and heavy pants as it fucked her raw, still staring at her reflection while her long hair wiggled around like snakes uncontrollably. She saw the incubus staring intently at her body as it fucked her from behind, its burning hot gaze focused on the shaking and bouncing of her hot ass. The growing volume of her gasps and moans drove the incubus wild as it shoved forward faster and harder, intent on pounding away at her until she couldn’t think straight.

“Ah!” Flare’s body stiffened as she came hard, pleasure overtaking her as her body shivered and bucked in mad desperation. She burned in ecstasy as her moans spun out of control, so loud and intense that even the other demons paused in their rape of their human prey to glance at the house before going back to their celebration.

With her pussy clamping down like a vice around its dick, the incubus gave her everything she begged for and came hard into her. Another massive load followed, this time pumped directly into the hot, clenching pussy that egged so hotly for it. The demon’s cock buried to the hilt to ensure the incubus’ cum shot in deep as it let itself go, shoving forward tightly until every drop was spent and then leaving its cock buried inside her for a moment longer still.

Flare’s pale face was pressed up against the mirror as her breath fogged up the glass. She was always a bit…odd in her mannerisms, but this time, madness had taken over her completely. And she welcomed it with open arms.

XXXXXX

Yukino gave a vocal squeal as the slender form of the pale skinned bat demon sheathed its cock into her heated core in a powerful thrust. Her heels instinctively dug into its bony back as it began to fuck her, and the humanoid bat didn’t hold back as it went at her, falling into a primal need to breed and claim her.

Harsh, rough thrusts made the old wooden table she was laying on creak as the demon shoved its cock into her again and again. Yukino’s body was so divinely tight, its thick shaft opening her up forcefully and pounding her loose as it found far too much enjoyment in being rough with her, dragging its sharp nails along her thighs as it kept her squirming legs up over its shoulders.

Each push into her was a noisy, wet smacking sound as he soaking wet pussy as her soaking wet pussy was filled and the harsh impact of flesh on flesh rang out in the room of the once pristine tavern. Yukino tried to be strong, but it was all so much for her. She couldn’t use magic, and that feeling of helplessness slowly filled her with despair. Combine that with the sheer wrongness of the situation and it made her unable to even attempt to muster a resistance to this terrifying beast that raped her so.

Yukino suddenly found herself turned over quite suddenly, her boots clumsily finding the floor as the demon quickly and effortlessly got her upright and bent over the table, pounding back into her sopping wet cunt and fucking her even harder and faster now. It pinned her arms onto the table and hissed, becoming more savage with its motions. The sounds of their hard, rapid fucking grew louder and noisier, her white ass bouncing from the savage thrusts. She wondered how much more of this she could take.

Thankfully, it wasn’t much longer, as the bat demon slammed forward one last time, its long spine arching back as it let out a harsh howl, losing itself inside of her tight cunt. It growled and kept her pinned down while it came inside her. Hot, thick, potent cum pumped deep into the crying Yukino, who knew that all hope was lost now as her own orgasm involuntarily struck, her inner walls greedily milking its spasming cock as she shuddered and bucked beneath the creature.

Yukino sagged atop the table, weak and exhausted from her rape and subsequent orgasm, but the bat demon only needed a few minutes to recover its strength before it was up and going for round two. It yanked her off the table and shoved her against the wall. Its hands found her wrists again, nails digging into them as it pinned them against the wall; her soft, sensitive neck vulnerable for its fangs to dig into as it slammed into her pussy again. Her legs instinctively wrapped around its waist.

Yukino whined, her head rolling back as it drank blood leaking from her throat and its fat cock sank into her pussy. She couldn’t muster up the strength to do anything anymore, let alone care about her dark fate. It was over for her.

XXXXXX

Kamika

Though the bulk of the royal army was out defending the capital city of Crocus from the approaching demon army, the royal knights and mages had no way of knowing that their castle was already being attacked…from the inside. Two of END’s seven generals, the enchantress Irene had infiltrated the castle and summoned a large group of powerful demons that laid waste to the castle’s defenses. The generals themselves wasted no time in defeated the enemy mages who protected the king and princess and left their victims to the mercy of the demons.

Kamika groaned as the massive head of the bird demon’s cock finally spread her pussy lips wide and sank inside. It was as if her body just gave in and bulged out around the first inch around that well-endowed shaft. Its talons held her creamy thighs wide as it slowly sank more of its cock inside her, ruining her for any lucky human to get with her. Her eyes were glazed over already, but sharply focused on her lips spreading open for it.

She could feel her perfect athletic body stretching and spreading around the cock as she groaned deep in her throat as inch after inch pushed inside her. All she could do was watch, at the demon’s mercy as its cock disappeared inside her tight, young body. Unable to handle the situation now that she was really getting fucked, her head tilted back and her eyes rolled up in her head as she groaned like a wounded animal. The demon pumped its hips slowly, but with great power, rocking her body back and forth along the hard ground of the castle courtyard.

Wet slurping sounds grew louder between their bodies, joining her gasping moans as the demon’s large black feathered body hunched over her while thrusting and pushing harder and faster, sending most of its massive shaft up inside her. Its talons squeezed her smooth thighs tightly and it rammed into her again and again. It fucked her hot limp body like a machine, using every inch of her and stretching her out around its cock until she was ruined. Just a sloppy mess wrapped around its cock, clinging weakly and waiting for its load.

Squeezing her so hard she felt the pain even above the pleasure, the demon threw its avian head back and roared thunderously as it slammed its entire length inside her, finally bottoming out as it came. The giant load burst inside her, hot and thick, filling her the slightest bit more. Kamika gargled as if its cock had pushed all the way up into her throat, as it felt like it had. Her smaller human body convulsed and twitched with each giant spurt filling her up inside. The tight pressure within her forced the sperm out between them in spurts, soaking the ground.

Pulse after pulse from its balls sent more sperm inside her, quickly pouring out. Kamika of the famed Royal Executioners was completely used, brought down by her very own pleasure overload that left her at the mercy of the demons tearing her kingdom apart.

XXXXXX

Cosmos grunted as she was shoved face first against the wall of the castle’s main hall leading to the throne room. The massive, twelve foot tall ogre that had practically steamrolled through the royal knights pressed its huge horse cock along the swell of her ass, leaving a trail of precum up along her thighs until the head disappeared under her short skirt. Her plump tits were mashed against the hard stone, her cheek and hands pressing against the wall as she whimpered in fear. No matter how much she struggled, the demon’s hand around her midsection and the other in her hair were holding her firm.

The she felt an enormous heat between her thighs, and felt something lifting her skirt from behind. It didn’t take long for her to realize that the only other possible appendage it could be was the ogre’s massive shaft. “N-No…”

The ogre aggressively rubbed its cockhead along her panties before hooking the tiny fabric on its cockhead and flexing its member. Cosmos yelped when she felt her only protection snap like a piece of twine and knew that she was no longer safe. Grunting and snorting, the ogre pressed its cockhead against her rectum and she groaned as the demon’s cock slipped into her second hole. The slime oozing from its cock was very slippery, and Cosmos’ ass immediately slid down the cock until her boots rested back on the ground. The first thrust nearly split her in half, and her boots dangled several inches in the air.

The beast would thrust into her ass, lifting her high until she dangled from its cock, then she would slide down as it pulled back, only to fuck her higher and higher along the wall. Her tits were continually mashed up and down against the stone, making her nipples hard and swollen. The planet mage’s skirt flipped up and down, showing off her creamy ass cheeks on each thrust. She was making primal throat noises as her ass was stuffed full almost constantly.

Grunting and growling, the ogre showed no mercy to Cosmos’ pale ass. It fucked her with every fat inch it had, selfishly enjoying her once tight ass. The smell of her hair, the feel of her soft skin, and the way her bowels squeezed its cock were all intoxicating. It continued to brutally have its way with her until its muscles tensed up and it roared. Cosmos closed her eyes tight, clenched her teeth and felt half a gallon of hot, wet sperm fill her ass and immediately begin pouring out around its cock as it thrust again and again into her ass, not even slowing down when it came.

A long, low groan came from Cosmos as her ass was filled and emptied repeatedly on each thrust. Eventually the beast slowed and stopped, most of its cock still deep in her ass, draining its balls up inside her. The sperm had slowed to a steady flow, and she could still feel it despite how traumatized her ass had become. The ogre grunted and pulled back out of her ass with a wet pop, watching her drop to the ground. A thick flow of demon seed poured from her ass, soaking the ground beneath her.

Cosmos was left there sitting in a puddle of cum, vulnerable to the other demons that wanted to fuck her senseless.

XXXXXX

Once the castle fell, it was only a matter of taking out and rounding up the remaining enemy fighters. Within the hour, the entire city had fallen under demon control and thus the entire Kingdom of Fiore was brought under the control of the mighty Alvarez Empire. END himself led the infernal parade of demons through the streets of the conquered city in a victory celebration, allowing his loyal followers to break off and take any man or woman that caught their eye.

He took his sweet time entering the castle, walking past the demons that were having their way with the two female members of the so-called “Executioners”, and through the magnificent halls of the battle damaged palace. He found Irene in the throne room with the captive princess, her father and the former king turned into a garden statue as a present to her mighty king. It was a welcome gift, but END was more interested in the beautiful princess she handed to him.

And what better way to celebrate the conquest of a nation than by fucking its princess atop the throne that would’ve been hers?

“For a princess who has never had sex, you sure are very good at this. Are you sure you haven’t been moonlighting as a whore behind daddy’s back?”

Princess Hisui glared at the grinning demon kin as she pumped her nude body up and down the large man’s genitalia. The emerald haired princess was voluptuous in form (END was starting to see a pattern here) with wide supple buttocks squeezing in and out with her motions. END had his hands around her slim waist while her bountiful pair of breasts squished against his chest as she was forced to energetically pound her body onto his meat.

He sat in the throne that once belonged to Fiore’s king as the princess pushed and bounced intensely on his lap. Wet, slick noises were made constantly and rampantly as his throbbing penis pushed into her wet folds with their hips slapping against each other. END groaned in pleasure as he felt his length push into her body to be squeezed tightly by her juicy snatch. Her sweaty body curled up against his frame as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her hips continued bouncing up and down on his lap.

Hisui was fighting a losing battle against the onslaught of pleasure she was feeling. She felt every inch of his magnificent length being sucked into her wet depths with each thrust downward and she couldn’t keep her body from cumming again and again from just bouncing on this man’s, no, this demon’s cock. Having seen what had happened to Kamika and Cosmos, she knew it was only a matter of time before she too became a slave to her own body’s weaknesses. But she was going to hold out for as long as possible to deny this beast the satisfaction of seeing her act like some desperate whore.

Unfortunately for her, END knew she was going to be difficult and decided to take matters into his own hands. He started pumping his hips with more effort, making her squeal and moan. He had her body bouncing up and down frantically while making sure to shove his entire cock into her womb to throw her off balance. END was approaching his release steadily as he continued on, listening to the soft sounds of her ass hitting his thighs as they escalated into louder, harder fleshy smacks as her mound rowed back and forth along his groin.

“I want you to feel this, princess, because this will mark the beginning of a new age in this world.” END grunted, fucking her onto him with enough force to make the throne actually creak under the strain. “The Age of Darkness!”

He slammed Hisui down onto his cock one last time before giving a demonic roar that rattled the castle. Both he and the princess came at the same time. Hisui shrieked and tossed her head back as her body shuddered wildly in orgasmic bliss. Her walls squeezed and milked END’s length for all it was worth, coinciding with his own release. She gasped as she felt him begin to pump thick amounts of spunk straight into her cervix, allowing it to pour out into her womb.

Hisui trembled silently with her mouth agape as END’s cock pulsated wildly within her depths, pumping her insides full of demonic see. Once their orgasms passed, she slumped forward onto his sweaty chest, motionless and weak as his powerful chest rumbled in sadistic glee.

With his power consolidated, there was nothing that could stop him from spreading his demon empire across the world. The Age of Darkness had begun at last!


	3. Inferno

Chapter 3-Inferno

It was done.

END was now the uncontested ruler of an expanded Alvarez Empire. The kingdom of Fiore and the surrounding territories like Bosco, Isvan, Veronica and Stella were also defeated and assimilated into the empire. The borders of the expanded empire now reached the Penegrade Kingdom, practically knocking on their doors, and the Giltena continent in the north. Both lands were now on the verge of being invaded by demonic forces, though there was little they could do against a powerful military force like Alvarez.

Demons once again walked the land of humans in full form, pillaging and raping everything they saw fit. There would be no more resistance from the humans within the conquered territories, the fight bleeding from them day by day. They were now merely cogs in the wheel of infernal domination. Slaves to breed with other slaves to create future breeding tools for demon prosperity and pleasure. The demons bred many women, but they needed some left for the human men.

Otherwise, there would be no human cunts left to rut.

The former kingdom of Fiore was now the seat of power for END in the eastern continent. He managed the activities of his army from within the castle, though eventually he planned to return to Alakitasia, making plans to have Irene run the expanded territories in his stead. END still had the rest of the world to conquer after all. Hell, there was even other worlds like the realm of the Celestial Spirits and Edolas that had yet to feel his demonic power. There skies were no longer the limit anymore!

For the moment, however, he would focus on relaxing for a little while and celebrate his overwhelming victory with his harem, the Seven Sins. The Seven Sins were his sword and shield in his empire, women both demon and human who he personally collected and fucked into submission while granting them power beyond their wildest dreams. It was thanks to their efforts that he conquered Fiore with little loss of troops, and now they’ll join him in partaking the spoils of war.

His ten thousand year empire was only just getting started!

XXXXXX

For a woman who modeled herself after a pristine, angelic being, Angel had a rather deep obsession with the ugly and profane. Ever since she joined END’s harem, she realized that there was something erotic in the beautiful and ugly mixing together. That contrasting difference between a beautiful human woman and a big, ugly demon fucking each other lent to a certain level of arousal she couldn’t ignore. Angel wanted to experience this for herself, and so she made a lot of demons happy with her perverted interests.

Angel’s back was pressed up against the side of what used to be a noble’s house as the shorter pig demon she came across buried its face in her tits. Its fat arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close, its slimy tongue running over her breasts, encircling her small, pink nipples that were erect from its treatment of her chest. Far from disgusted, Angel actually had her arms around its neck, keeping the demon’s face locked to her love melons. She laid her head back against the wall and moaned as it feasted on her tits.

The short, chubby creature wasted no time in parting the deep cleavage of her white feathered dress and started sucking and licking at her big, pert breasts, which were now coated in thick slime which dripped from the creature’s mouth and tongue. Thick, foul smelling saliva now covered her torso, dripping off her tits onto the ground and making her torso glisten with demon drool. The foul scent only served to make her hornier and she lifted its head up from her tits to passionately thrust her tongue into its panting mouth.

Now, the pig demon’s breath was absolutely terrible, and its tongue was even worse. The mere thought that such a disgusting and filthy thing pleasured and glistened her tits in drool nearly drove her to orgasm, but she caught herself, not wanting to push herself to such pleasure so soon. She wrapped her tongue around the demon’s and fought to get as much of its nasty filth on her taste buds as possible. After a minute of making out, she pulled her head back in an orgasmic gasp and immediately had her neck assaulted with its fat tongue, the demon eager to get more of her taste on its tongue.

Angel smiled lustfully and pushed the demon away just enough so that she could turn around and bend over, placing her gloved hands on the wall. The pig demon instantly shoved its cock along the backs of her thighs before pushing it under her skirt, where she wore nothing underneath. Its solid cock rubbed against her naked bottom, making her hum in pleasure and thrust her ass back in its direction. That same shaft pushed into her pert ass cheeks for a moment before it lowered itself between her spread legs and shoved itself into her exposed cunt.

Angel gave a sharp gasp as she felt the warm, solid meat plunge deep into her body. The demon then pulled its thick meat out of Angel before shoving it right back in again, its chubby fingers digging into her slender waist for leverage to fuck her. She could feel it’s sweaty body crushing against her curves, its dank smell filling her nostrils and it made her want more.

She thrust back against the pigman, making sure its fat cock sank as deep as she could get it to feel the full effect of her depraved wants and needs. She squealed with each violation, and felt its dirty hands reach up to knead her breasts again, further soiling her bountiful bosom. Her breath came out in ragged gasps as she felt her orgasm building, the tension of the last few days was about to be released. The pig demon seemed to sense this and increased the pace of the pounding into her cunt. After a few more thrusts she finally came.

“Fuck, that’s the spot.” Angel moaned sensually, reaching that climax that had built up for days without release. The demon responded with its own climax and she felt the thick cock twitch inside her before spewing forth globs of thick, gooey seed. Her eyes slid shut and she wiggled her ass as she felt her love canal being pumped full of that lovely liquid she found herself being addicted to.

Before joining END’s harem she never thought that anything ugly could be erotic or even arousing, but now she knew that there was nothing more hot than an angel dirtying herself by allowing a demon to fuck her like a whore.

XXXXXX

All her life, Minerva was driven by ambition. The ambition to become the strongest in her guild, stronger than her father, who spent much of her early life treating her like a punching bag, stronger than those posers at Fairy Tail. For someone who had nothing to lose in her case, joining END was a big step in her rise to power. Willingly turning herself into a demon and betraying her own race was something not many humans could do on their own accord, but Minerva’s ambition knew no bounds. She didn’t regret her choice one bit. She took a dangerous gamble, but it worked out for her in the end. Minerva was now one of the most powerful women in the empire. For that, the human-turned-demon felt that she was long due for a little celebration for her efforts.

“Yes!” Minerva gasped as she felt the enormous rod of the ten foot tall werewolf split her pussy lips apart and slide fiercely through her tight cavity all the way to the bottom. Her legs tightened around the lupine demon’s muscular waist as it started to pump her so fast that she was barely able to breathe between moans. “Don’t let up! Fuck me like one of your bitches!”

The beast easily lifted her slim body in the air and smashed her down onto its cock over and over. Her slender waist was gripped in its massive claws and her breasts were slathered with saliva as it slobbered over her tits like a hungry dog. Minerva made sure to keep its large body close to hers as it had its way with her, not caring one bit for her pleasure, though that only made it hotter.

Minerva was so caught up with her own pleasure that she didn’t notice a second, older werewolf showing up at the scene. After a few seconds of growling, the younger wolf submitted Minerva to its elder, who quickly impaled her on its larger shaft. She felt it going even deeper and hummed in bliss. The other beast had to settle with her tight ass, disappointed it missed its chance to impregnate her like it did the others. It pushed its cock into her anus as far as it could go and Minerva felt like she was going to lose her mind.

Both huge werewolves smashed their bulky bodies against Minerva’s slender figure, relentlessly shoving their fat cocks into her pussy and ass in a rapid pace. Her arms and legs swayed back and forth freely while unable to think or do anything other than enjoy the wonderful ride. She lost count of how many times she’d climaxed since the beast first penetrated her.

Eventually, the bizarre ravishment had to end, which was extremely disappointing to her. The leading werewolf growled loudly as it reached its peak and sprayed her pussy with a large quantity of hot cum, driving the overstuffed woman into yet another orgasm. The other werewolf stopped rapidly pumping into her ass to let its leader pump all of its jizz into her womb. Minerva could clearly feel the massive phallus pulsating inside her and the hot liquid filling her womb like a cup.

When the leader was done, they let her bod slide to the ground, but the other werewolf was not finished yet, as it grabbed her hair and pulled her mouth onto its cock, shoving the thick shaft of meat into her mouth just seconds before cumming.

Its climax fell over her delighted tongue and shot down her throat into her stomach. Only a small percentage of it’s cum slipped from her stretched lips, but that was more than enough to spill onto her tits. The vast majority of what it shot into her mouth made it to the back of her throat, and from there to her stomach, as fast as she could swallow it. And Minerva could wallow very fast. For almost a minute straight she had demon jizz pumped down her throat, and she eagerly mined its entire supply.

There was no better way to celebrating the domination of her enemies than having two werewolves use you as cocksleeves for their own lust. Minerva was glad she joined the winning team.

XXXXXX

Brandish

For all her lethargic tendencies, few strangers really knew that Brandish was actually quite sexually active. She had garnered a reputation for being the most sexually active of END’s Sins aside from Angel, often spending her free time sleeping with at least one demon a day to get her fix. Her personal favorite was the satyrs, who were also the most sexually aggressive demons in the lower ranks. As you can imagine, she had a bit of a good relationship with them.

The scent of sex was intense within the domain of the satyrs, a small glade where they held drunken celebrations full of wine and women which they took equal part of with great fervor. At the center of the revelry was Brandish, devoid of her usual bikini as she pumped herself up and down the fifteen inch shaft of the elder satyr. A bit of a size queen, Brandish instinctively went for the satyr with the largest cock, which belonged to the head demon running the show.

Brandish braced her hands against the satyr’s shoulders and held on tight while she rocked back and forth. Her pussy glided up and down the goat demon’s throbbing member. Her fingers tightened in its muscular shoulders and her thighs quivered with a sudden shock of release. She knew well enough that was just one climax of many. By noon she was going to be filled with cum inside and out.

The satyr below her had its face buried into her tits. Those large, full breasts were treated to dozens of kisses and licks from the creature’s hungry mouth, and sensitive nipples were teased underneath the tiny pinches of its sharp teeth. Its thick tongue slathered her firm orbs, coating her chest with spit. Her hands tightened against the demon’s shoulders and she pounded up and down with renewed passion, looking down to the furry head lost between her breasts, its horns poking her lightly.

As always, Brandish’s face had that stoic, slightly bored expression, her pleasure noted only by the soft pants she gave and the small blush gracing her cheeks. She moved her hands to the sides of her breasts and trapped the satyr’s face between her full tits, making the satyr under her grunt bestially before its thrusts grew heavier. Its clawed hands locked onto her firm rump and Brandish was offered a few flailing thrusts before it reached its climax.

Brandish allowed herself some emotion as the satyr’s cock throbbed and began to release a torrent of cum, squirting straight up her tight, wet cunt as she mounted the demon’s lap. She hugged its head into her chest as it unloaded inside her. Cum oozed down the pulsating cock, but most of it remained inside her womb and pussy. When the satyr was done cumming, Brandish stood up and sat down, pulling on the chain leading to the leather collar of a young blonde woman who crawled over to her.

A small smile spread across Brandish’s lips as Lucy Heartfilia, former mage of Fairy Tail, buried her face into her leaking pussy and started scooping out the excess cum from her folds. Nothing like having Layla Heartfilia’s daughter eating you out as penance for her mother’s crimes against her family.

XXXXXX

Dimaria

Dimaria laughed as she was thrown onto the bed like a piece of cargo and the large, green skinned form of the demon Grendel landed on top of her and pulled at her black skintight bodysuit, ripping it apart to reveal her body underneath. The brute didn’t hesitate to greedily squeeze her firm its with his large hands, growling as his fingers sunk in against that soft, warm flesh.

Dimaria had a thing for demons that were a little rough with their women. Grendel was a favorite of hers, due to both their aggressive natures and large cocks (she blamed Brandish for her obsession with the latter). In the past month alone she had been fucked and filled by at least six Grendels that cycled through Crocus to reinforce the city following its fall to the empire. Honestly, she thought that being fucked by them for so long had spoiled her for any human man in the future.

The Grendel tore her suit further down to her crotch, where it lifted her legs and slapped its big, heavy cock down on her pussy before lining up and shoving it inside. Her eyes went crossed as her pussy was speared around that wonderfully big cock she was so used to. The brute steadily slammed forward, filling the room with wet, loud slaps, making it unmistakable that it was dominating this human woman. Dimaria stared up at the ceiling, her eyes watering and her mouth agape, letting herself go to the inhuman pleasure she was feeling.

It slammed so deep and stretched her cunt so completely that it struck places she didn’t even know she had, and it made her thick, soft thighs shiver in desire. Her hands gripped the sheets under her as she looked up at the demon with tear-filled eyes. Unable to gain enough breath to speak, she had to convey her message silently. Don’t stop.

Dimaria’s senses took rapid leave of her as their little fuck session continued, and the Grendel just kept stuffing its massive cock into her as she came again and again across it. Its cock didn’t lose its hardness and remained ferociously thick throughout the entire time it pounded straight into her battered womb, and that shaft made her shake and shiver across it just as it had done time and time again.

Finally, after a little over an hour and a half of rough fucking and screaming and grunting, the tightness of her cunt and the slick friction it provided for its cock brought the Grendel to its climax. Dimaria remained on her back, her face a mess of spit and sweat and her spikey hair a matted mess, her breasts bouncing on every thrust and sporting red hand prints.

Its breathing quickened and it drilled its cock down one more time to the hilt. Those powerful thighs she was always so proud of wrapped around its waist and kept it trapped between her legs. The Grendel’s head rolled back as its cock unleashed a torrent of cum that filled the greedy whore more than she ever imagined, a wash of sticky warm cream rushing inside her and filling her entire body with a soothing sensation. She howled and screamed, and even slapped those thick arms that laid on the sides of her head, but she didn’t release her thighs.

Dimaria’s mind went blank and her body went limp as she overloaded on her orgasm from the seeding of her body. Few women could boast that they survived multiple sessions with a Grendel with their sanity in check, and she was one such woman. Sure there was always a chance she could go mad and lose herself to the pleasure, falling into her own depravity. But she didn’t care. Flirting with madness was fun when you get a cunt full of cum as a reward for making it back.

XXXXXX

Sayla

Sayla was a devoted servant to her master END. She, like Kyoka, Mard and the other etherius demons, were created using magic Zeref perfected over the centuries. She and Kyoka were chosen by END to join his Sins not just for their abilities, but also for their bodies, and they both knew this. To END, they were loyal servants who were good for fighting and fucking, and they respected that, for they knew that END saw everyone in simplistic ways. Because END was mighty, ever-evolving and all powerful. Who were they to refute his lustful advances? Many demonesses would kill to have his seed tainting their insides, and Sayla took her gifts with pride and acceptance.

“Don’t tell Kyoka this, but I’ve always thought that your cunt is the tightest, Sayla.” END grunted behind her. “Really, fucking you is like using one of those onahole things humans made.”

“T-Thank you, my lo-ha!”

Sayla whined as she sat on her hands and knees, head down, ass up, the typical submissive position, as END yanked her hair back and forced her head up as END thrust his mighty shaft so deep into her body that she felt that his cock would explode from her mouth at any moment. She felt her hips widen and legs splay open as he stretched her apart, and knew that walking was going to be difficult for the rest of the day.

This wasn’t the same END everyone saw every day. This was END in all his demonic glory. A ten foot tall goliath radiating so much dark power that his body looked as if he were standing in perpetual shadow. All you could see was his muscular body and ruby red eyes…and that infernal grin he always wore. END rarely took this form, even during sex, unless it was with women he knew could handle his strength, like her, Kyoka and Irene (the only human to do so).

Sayla was getting the full force of END’s lustful urges. A cock that could literally ruin the insides of any woman not physically prepared for him spread her insides open like a field being plowed. Her ass shook with every rapid thrust back and forth. The demon king behind her grabbed her arms and yanked back, arching her spine at an angle impossible for a human.

She had no idea how long she was being fucked, and she could barely remember where they were fucking. All that mattered to her was the hard cock that ruined her for any man or demon in the future. The cock that she worshipped above all else, even her beloved Kyoka.

“Cum you little whore.” END grunted as his powerful hips spanked Sayla’s ass. “Go ahead, cum or you’ll never get an ounce of my seed! CUM FOR ME!!!”

Sayla didn’t really need the encouragement in the first place. She came hard, bucking hotly under the pressure, shoving her round ass against his cock in a show of hunger and panic too powerful to deal with. She lost herself to the winding, thrashing heat, not even trying to keep herself composed as the orgasm tore through her. And that was before END creampied her.

END came inside her, and her head spun around as a massive flood of cum pumped into her pussy. Her womb filled up and her indecent cries of ecstasy spilled out louder. His cock swelled with each release before spewing forth an endless amount of jizz that made her womb and stomach slowly expand to accommodate his massive load. Her body shook uncontrollably in his large hands, unable to move until he spilled his entire load into her.

Sayla knew that she and the other women, for all their usefulness, were little more than holes for him to fuck to satiate his lustful urges. Sayla didn’t mind. As long as she was in service of her master and king, she would gladly allow him to use her as he saw fit.

XXXXXX

Kyoka

Kyoka licked her lips as END’s large body pushed apart her legs and just shoved his length into her without warning. Her head tilted back in bliss as he started went all out with his steady pounding of her tight pussy, reckless and aggressive, devoid of any restraint or care.

The predatory bird talons she had for hands and feet dug into his muscular body, unable to pierce his flesh as he stuffed her with cock. Her clothes lied in tatters around her as he fucked her in full view of his army, who were cheering him on to breed her like they bred all the other women they defeated in their conquest.

The thrill of being fucked like this was absolute bliss for Kyoka, who moaned bolder and hotter as she received this mess of raw indulgence, as her body shook and ached under the pressure and thrill of this treatment. Everything felt so hot and enticing for her as she writhed underneath her king’s large body, accepting the unraveling, throbbing thrill of being fucked in front of her subordinates, of being pounded and used and laid into with delirious heat and delight.

Every thrust END gave her made her body shake, his own groans and growls making his body vibrate like an engine. He relished how she was always so tight despite him spreading her open nearly three times a day. He wasn’t complaining, as it only encouraged him to go faster, harder, rougher. Kyoka was no stranger to sexual pain and he was welcome to satisfy her slightly sadistic urges by basically fucking the sanity out of her.

All Kyoka could do in the middle of all this was shift and ache, rubbing against the strong body and embracing the madness he incited within her. Her hips rocked forward to meet the thrusts, and as END laid into her with unchecked ferocity, as her body burned needier and hotter, she gave herself up to the demonic influence his magic brought when tainting her body every time they fucked like this. END inspired submission and reverence with his partners, a side effect of his body constantly leaking dark magic at all times, only enhanced when he was in his True Form.

“Cum inside me my king!” Kyoka shouted, her green hair splayed under her as her body thrashed and twisted against him. “Breed me, I just need more!”

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Kyoka surrendered to these unforgettable pleasures without hesitation, burning up in the bliss and heat of being fucked in public into delirious submission, getting pounded and taken and given everything she could’ve wanted. Trembling in the mess of delirium upon her, Kyoka gave herself to END, offering everything up to him and his amazing cock.

“Your loyalty is rewarded, Kyoka.” END grunted as he slammed into her, and Kyoka howled as his cock erupted like a volcano, pumping hot shots of thick, molten cum deep into her greedy pussy, filling her and leaving her a satisfied wreck of bliss and excitement lying spread out and frayed in front of hundreds of demons who were either cheering or jerking off to the spectacle.

END stood up and raised his arms with a mighty howl to his army, who roared along with him. Their loyalty to their king was absolute, as was his position as King of the World.

XXXXXX

Irene

Irene the Enchantress was a strange woman. She always seemed to smile as if knowing a secret that you didn’t know about. She used magic that hadn’t been seen since the time of dragons and dragon slayers, and never seemed to visibly age despite having known END for what had to be almost half a century during the Alvarez Empire’s formation years. Perhaps that’s why he brought her into his fold, because she seemed like something other than human. She certainly made an impression on him in the bedroom, that’s for sure.

“Mmm,” Irene moaned as she slowly sank down on END’s cock, taking over half of the monster into her depths before her cervix was struck, making lights dance across her vision. “That’s good. Sex with you is even better when you’re in a good mood.”

“My mood is better than good, Irene.” END grinned. “It’s fucking great!”

She smiled and slowly lifted herself off the thick shaft, her tight channel sucking on the shaft the entire way until only a few inches were left inside her, and then dropped back down onto him. The thick cockhead punched right through her cervix and deep into her womb as the entirety of END’s cock was buried inside her, a noticeable bulge forming in Irene’s stomach as she was filled beyond what was humanly possible.

Irene bit her lip as she sat fully impaled on a cock that had broken numerous women and demons in the past. She grasped END’s shoulders and started and pump herself up and down, her ample tits bouncing delightfully in the demon king’s face.

“What comes next, my lord?” Irene asked as she picked up the pace, gasping every time he jerked his hips whenever she dropped.

“What do you think? We still have plenty of world to conquer.” END said, grasping her hips to increase her pumps. “And once we’re done with Earthland, we’ll keep going to other worlds. The celestial spirit world, that freaky Edolas place, the entire fucking universe will be ours!”

END took the opportunity to capture one of her nipples in his mouth and started to bite into her tit with his sharp teeth. Irene’s eyes rolled shut as her nipple was being sucked and nibbled on as the cock ravaged her cunt and pushed her over the edge. She exploded in an orgasm, her juices squirting around the thick shaft to coat END’s lap.

As Irene tightened on him, END grunted as he bucked up even harder as she bounced in his lap. He lasted fifteen more minutes, and in that time he drove Irene into three more orgasms as he not only ravaged her cunt, but lavished attention on her tits with his mouth. As Irene came a fourth time, however, the tightness of her pussy finally got the better of the demon king and he felt his balls tighten up and his cock swell before a huge blast of cum burst from his prick.

“YES!” Irene cried out as her orgasm intensified when her womb was nearly filled by just the first blast. The second made her stomach actually swell even more than it already was, and it only got bigger as the demon came like a raging waterfall into her. She grasped END’s head and pulled his head into her cleavage as he pumped her full.

After several minutes Irene rested her chin on top of his head as their respective orgasms finally died down and sighed. “Domination of all worlds. Quite the feat, even for you, my lord.”

END’s grinning face gazed up at her from her cleavage, his cock still hard and pulsating. “Why do you think I have you, Irene?”

“To be your human cocksleeve in your off time?” She smiled.

“That, and to act as magical support, because you know some really freaky shit.” END said and started thrusting up into her again. “Oh and when we get the invasion started, bring your daughter too. I hear her ass is absolutely heavenly for someone who fucks orcs every day.”

And that is the story of END’s conquest of Earthland. Of course there are other lands and other worlds to take care of, but that’s for another day. For now, END had all but conquered the human world and was just in the midst of cementing his empire’s power as the dominant force in the world.

It was the END for mankind’s era, and the beginning of the Age of Darkness.

 


End file.
